Demonic Blood Line
by Jekyll N Hyde
Summary: As hope returns to Rika and the cloud of mystery disapears, something from the depths of Hell rises to cause a new nightmare for Hinamizawa. A new face from the past, a new wave of killings and more tears and bloodshed than ever before. What secrets does Keiichi hide about his family and a dark past that he has forgotten. The Nightmare has just begun.


**A/N: This is the update rewrite of Demonic Blood Line.**

In the dark late of night, located in the midst of the isolated town named Hinamizawa, standing in front of the burning Maebara household, a boy shrouded by shadows watches as the home of the person that matters most to him, burns to the ground. He is holding what is left of his left arm which has been cut down near his shoulder, as the blood drips past his fingers onto the ground tears mix with the blood as they stream down the boys cheeks. The boy is wearing the same uniform that Maebara Keiichi wears; a white shirt, which is mostly coated in blood, with a green under shirt and long grey pants. His hair is silver white with blood red tips at the ends of his hair which conceals his eyes as it flutters slightly in the wind, gritting his teeth as he tries to supress the rage and sorrow that wells inside him.

"I'm sorry Keiichi, everyone. I'm so sorry… I wish I could turn it all back to before this all happened… before I came around." With that the boy concealed in darkness wonders off into the night towards the Furude shrine.

In a world where Demons and Gods clash

The sorrow filled cry of one in-between howls

For the balance of light and darkness, good and evil to be secured

One must make the ultimate sacrifice

For His Story To End

It Must First Be Told

Long ago, during the time nearing the dark ages and the beginning of the Christian calendar; in the midst of a young Japan, shifting through the wilderness a band of travellers search through the lands of their home for a place to call their own. After many days of searching the travellers must seek refuge in the cave pockets of the mountains that surround them as a massive storm approaches the group of wanderers. After a gruelling three days, the storm finally passes and the wanderers emerge from the sanctuary of the caves, taking the storm as a sign, the travellers make the land surrounded by mountains their home.

Among the wanderers is a young boy of eight years, with silver white hair and blood red tips. Because of his hair, he is an outcast and shunned amongst the people, each one takes it as a sign of evil, when he was younger, the boy's mother died of an illness and not long after that his elder sister died of the same ailment, after that the people of his clan believed him to be the curse of death. They refused to acknowledge his existence when he was ever around; due to this, the boy grew cold with emotions, feeling neither hatred nor love for anything ever, not even for his own father and older brother, sadly even they fear the boy to some point.

The boy's father led the clan through the wilds to their new home and so he was there by named the clans Daimyo, organising all the clan members, he directed everyone into building houses and then into a town which the he called it Tenshi after the boy's late mother and the woman that he loved. Many sun raised and sun set, the moon had become anew twice but finally the village was complete, up upon the main hill of the village sat the home of the Daimyo and his sons, the oldest boy is named Izanagi, a boy with normal brown hair, who always worries too much as his father always tells him, the one thing he worries about the most is his little brother.

"Hey, Kira-kun." The older brother calls out to his little brother who is sitting alone outside their home apparently playing around with something. "Oi, Imouto what are you up to?" The boy known as Kira turns his head to look at his older brother with a frown on his face.

"Oh, what's with that look?"

Kira turns his head away from his brother and continues with what he was doing. "…I told you not to call me anymore... it's rude." Kira mutters as Izanagi sits beside him. Izanagi just smiles at him and pats him on the head; Kira smacks his hand away lightly.

"So what are you playing with?" Looking at what his little brother is holding, in his hands is an old, little box shaped like a chest and a dagger which he is using to try and open the box with.

"Whoa, be careful with that, you'll hurt yourself with that!" trying to take the blade away from his brother but fails when Kira pulls away from him.

"Where did you get that anyway, is that Oto-san's? You know he'll be mad at you if he knew that you took that!" Kira starts to become frustrated at the box and his brother, not concentrating completely on what he is doing the blade slips from the box and cuts into his hand. Izanagi panics as he sees his brothers cut hand, he runs inside and finds an old rag which he rips apart and wraps it around Kira's hand. After Izanagi finishes wrapping up Kira's hand, Kira yanks his hand away from his brother, picks up the dagger and the box and begins to walk away into the woods that surround most of the village.

"WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WE NEED TO GET YOUR HAND FIXED!" Izanagi shouts out to try and stop his brother but Kira ignores him and heads on into the woods.

Several hours pass, and Kira had not yet returned home yet but Izanagi was not worried, for all the time that they had been there Kira had spent most of his time in the woods, we was kept company by a lot of the animals in there such as the deer and the little creatures like squirrels, badgers and racoons. He may not show it to the rest of the village but Kira was very pure hearted that's why most of the animals would approach him. Izanagi would keep a watch on him for the first month they were there but nothing ever happened when Kira was alone, although when he was alone and with the animals he never did once smile but he never frowned either, he showed no emotions when he was in the woods. Izanagi always thought that Kira was just being his true self when he was alone so he let him be.

While just killing time waiting for Kira to return home, Izanagi noticed the hunters, which go to collect the food for everyone, returning from their hunt. Carrying a much bigger haul than usual, Izanagi offers to help carry some of the harvest, while bring the heap over to the area where everyone feasts, Izanagi wonders why they caught much more food than the hunters normally catch.

"Excuse me, but if it's alright with me asking but, why do you all so much today? This is far more than what you every other time."

The hunters smile at the brown haired boy, "Tonight we are having a celebration to the finding of our new home. It was your father's idea so to bring faith back to everyone in the clan." One of the hunters answers the curious boy. This brings a big smile to his face as to hear how well his father is doing to keep the peace with everyone.

As the night comes, the celebration commences, everyone appears to be enjoying themselves, except for Izanagi. Many hours have passed since Kira wondered off into the woods; Izanagi has become quit distraught worrying over Kira, he had never been gone this long before which makes Izanagi worry so. A feeling of dread fills him as he thinks of what could have kept his little brother from returning.

Leaving the celebration, Izanagi races through the village, searching desperately all through the places he knows Kira spends his time when he wants to be alone and watch the clouds other than the woods, everywhere he inspected his hope dwindled even further as no sign of his little brother was to be found. Running out of places to search, Izanagi heads to their home in hopes that he has returned there to rest. Upon reaching their home the smile on his face that he was going to welcome his brother back with fades as the house appears empty, no sign of life other than the chirping of cicadas off the distance. Now out of options, the fretful older brother rushes off to the only place left that he has yet to search.

Deep within the darkened woods, Izanagi pushes through every obstacle in his way to reach the spot where his brother finds peace. Nearing the area where Kira breaks from the village, Izanagi stops to catch his breath for he has been running all night, as he rests upon a tree's trunk, something feels amiss about the tree. A warm sticky goo slides through his fingers as he rests his hand on the tree, hoping it to be nothing but tree sap, Izanagi inspects the goo like substance. A shock of horror befalls him as the liquid reveals to be, "Bl…Blood?" Izanagi speaks aloud.

Shaking in fear, he places a hand over his mouth to cease himself from crying in fear. He is then spooked by a rustle in the bushes nearby, wanting to find out the fate of his brother. As he clears the bushes, a colony of bats flutter past Izanagi, scaring him half to death, looking over a feeling of relief fills a panicked Izanagi, a half-eaten fawn's body is found in the opening on the other side of the bushes. Glad that the blood does not belong to his brother, Izanagi decides to start to head back, but something else catches his eye as he passes the body of the fawn, to his surprise, Izanagi finds the bodies of a herd of deer with strange cuts, gashes and stab wounds all through their bodies.

'The hunters must have killed these earlier and forgot to grab them for the feast. I better get back home; Kira must be home by now.' Izanagi believes, as he continues through the woods he notices a trail of footprints lead to the outskirts of the woods. 'What I wonder is, why was the blood I found still warm? Those dead deer would've been killed at least six hours ago. The blood would've nearly dried up by now.'

For what he did not see, could have been a warning to head to his father and changed what was about to happen. Buried amongst the bodies of deer, bodies of men and women, some from the village the others not, are splayed out across the ground, limbs and organs ripped out and thrown away from their bodies. No animal could've ripped the organs out without crushing them and no man could possess the strength to tear off the limbs of another human bare handed, worst of all, no claw or blade could cause a pitch black burn as which was found across the throats of the women. This work was done by nothing of this world.

On the borders of the mountains, reaching near the caves where the clan resided in during the storm, dragging his bare bloodied and cut-up feet up the sharp jagged, rocky ground, Kira carries his bruised body along, grasping his dislocated arm he subconsciously brings himself to the mouth of the cave where he hid in alone when the storm hit. A feeling of both safety and danger spreads through his body as he draws closer to the mouth of the cave, his blank state is broken when the sound of a cold voice whispers past his ears. A cold sweat breaks out through his body and a hard shudder runs down his spine, he dares not turn around to see who it is but instead runs deep into the dark cave.

After half-hour of running into the cave, while running into jagged walls or tripping over sharp rocks and injuring himself even more, Kira finally stops running and catches his breath. Once his breath has caught up to him, Kira realises that he ran into the cave without thinking just to get away from something of his own imagination. Calming himself down, Kira thinks about his situation and how to get out of it.

'What are those things, Onii-san?' a memory back on one of the first nights when Kira and his older brother spent after the storm, Kira points to a thing resembling a flying rat. 'I once asked father the same question too. He told me that a man from another world or another land as what father told me that the man said, he told our father many things and one of those things were names of the animals of our land that the man has on his 'land', he called those things 'Bats'. Their very fascinating creatures, the only come out at night and sleep during the day. I've always wondered why they do that.' The older brother informs his little brother. 'They're blind!' the older brother looks to his little brother confused as to what he said. 'What did you say?' he asks the younger boy. 'It's because they're blind, they're beautiful that way aren't they?' the boy says with his bangs covering his eyes. 'How…how do you know that, Kira?' the little brother looks over to his older brother with a questioned look, 'How do I know what, Onii-san?'.

Remembering when he watched the 'Bats' and saw how they got around, Kira taught himself whenever he was alone the ways how many animals survive, for how bats got around using sound to direct their paths in which to take. Thinking back on what he learned, Kira decides that those skills will be useful here, as he closes his eyes and shuts off everything around him, his fear, his thoughts, even his memories and concentrates on one thing. Singing a high pitch note, Kira listens for the echo and times how long it takes for him to receive. Walking along, Kira continues this formula for about an hour, his eyes begin to adjust to the dark and up ahead a faint sign of light shines in the distance, spotting that Kira runs for the light with joy, but before he draws anymore closer to the light, Kira stops in his tracks.

"You've been following me for a while now. You can stop hiding yourself, I know you're there." Kira speaks aloud while still facing the faint light. He quickly spins around, fear pasted all across his face. "WHO ARE YOU?" Kira's question echoes all throughout the cave, a cold sweat covers his face as he awaits a response. Several minutes pass and nothing happens, "I'm really getting paranoid then. No one was following me after all." The young boy says out loud, "But…I could've sworn I heard another set of footsteps."

"Hmm Hmm, Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm" A faint muffled chuckle is heard just only a few feet behind the frightened young boy. Kira halts all movement, completely frozen in fear, the cold sweat resumes from earlier, so afraid of what is behind him, Kira tries to run for the light, but his body will not move. Something grabs onto Kira, unable to move he cannot see what it is, grasping onto his ankles a pair of cold thin wet hands hold onto the frightened boy. Slowly, it begins to pull itself up Kira's body, slowly it climbs higher and higher, until it's grasps onto his neck and pulls itself onto his back holding itself there by clutching onto his chest, its dead cold head positions itself just beside Kira's, its drool runs down his chest. It breathes a cold breath into his ear, frozen in fear, Kira struggles look to see what it was, but halts. "Oh, why are you so afraid, Kira?" In a cold dark husky voice, it speaks to him. He feels something warm running down his leg, his pants become drenched, tears of fear well up in his eyes, "Oh no, *tsk* *tsk* *tsk*, that'ssssss toooooo **baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad**." Without warning, the thing leaves Kira's back. He becomes unfrozen from his fear and quickly turns around to see what was there.

Nothing.

Pitch darkness is the only thing that is visible to his eyes. Without thinking, Kira runs as fast as he can to the light, as he nears the light, Kira feels an uneasy feeling coming from the left side of his chest, as he places a hand over his chest, he feels something warm and gooey coming from his clothes. Looking at his hand, the warm gooey substances… "Wha…What's going on? Why am I bleeding?" feeling at his chest, a large hole is felt through his shirt right where his heart should be, he rips open his shirt and pokes his hand in the hole, as he feels around he doesn't feel any pain. Nothing. The hole goes right through to the other side. Blood drips out through his mouth and through his eyes, as he collapse to his knees, Kira slowly turns his head to see a skeleton-like being chewing down his heart right behind him, as it finishes consuming his heart it looks down at Kira, feeling its eyes upon him, if it has any, watching him, he doesn't need to see it but he can tell that it is smiling at him with a big grin. In a flash, it begins to rip into his body, ripping open his stomach and pulling his intestines out and then feasting upon them, no screams are heard from Kira as the creature slowly feasts upon him until he draws his last breath.

A week goes by and the search for Kira has turned out nothing, the villages search high and low for him but not a trace was to be found. Izanagi and his father isolate themselves from the village on the day the search stopped and travelled to an open ground behind the village just beyond a small part of the woods and built a temple-like shrine dedicated to Kira, inside they crafted a wooden statue of a young boy in the arms of a beautiful hooded woman. As the wept in front of the statue their pleas for Kira to be safe reach the ears of someone most unexpected.

Opening his eyes, Kira sits up to see his brother and father weeping in front of him. "Onii-san? Oto-san?" Calling out to his family Kira struggles to his feet and walks over to them, as he tries to place a hand on his brother's shoulder it passes right through him. As he pulls his hand back, he stares at it horrified, "Wha..What's…going on?" As he watches his brother and father stand up and leave the shrine they built, Kira calls out to them repeatedly. "ONII-SAN, OTO-SAN, I'M HERE. I'M RIGHT HERE…LOOK AT ME GOD DAMN YOU. I'M ALIVE, I'M ALIVE GOD DAMN IT. I'M NOT DEAD, I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT I WAS KILLED…" as Izanagi and his father leave the shrine and seal off the door behind them, Kira is frozen in disbelief as he falls to his knees, tears run down his face as he weeps at his own death.

", AAAAAAAAAAAGH." Crying out alone in the dark, Kira cries himself to sleep.

A few days pass until Kira finally wakes up. Calmed slightly, Kira begins to accept that he is no longer alive, looking up at the statue that he assumes is himself in the arms of his mother, he notices something resting the hands of the statue of himself, he tries his best to climb up but can't grasp physical things, taking in a deep breath Kira sits down to think of a way to get to the top, as he opens his eyes he notices he is no longer on the ground, he has begun to float above the ground and climbs higher and higher. As he realises what he is doing, Kira freaks out slightly still not used to the fact that he is dead, when he loses his concentration, he begins to fall to the ground, taking in a deep breath, Kira calms himself once again, when opens his eyes, he finds that his face is only half an inch away from the ground. Concentrating, Kira manages to get the hang of flying or hovering, Kira was always a fast learner at everything he did, as he flies up to the statue of himself, Kira tries to grab the thing that is in the hands of his statue, his hand passes right through it, it tries it again and as the same as last time they pass through again. After trying many times, Kira becomes truly frustrated and wacks his hand at the object which sends it flying across the room, as he witnesses the object land on the ground away from the statue, he figures out how to control his abilities.

Crouching in front of the object, Kira notices it's wrapped up in a fine cloth, as he concentrates, Kira picks up the object and unwraps it. Inside was the box that Kira tried so hard to open on the day that he died, as he remembers he finally managed to open it. As he opens the box, Kira smiles warmly for the first time in a very long time, as he pulls out a gold plated necklace with a diamond shaped pendent with round sides, in the middle is a blood diamond with a strange symbol etched in the middle. 'What does it mean, Oka-san?' a younger version of Kira asks a beautiful woman as he holds the necklace in his hands.

'Love… it means 'Love', it will be a protection for you over every bad thing that wishes you harm. It will be as though I am at your side always.'

Thinking back to the first time his mother gave him that necklace. As he smiles at his memory, tears fall down his face. "I guess you were wrong, huh? Oka-san. It couldn't protect me…" grasping the pendent tightly in his hand Kira stands proud, "Instead, I will use this to protect everyone else. That evil which killed me, I will not let the same fate befall anyone else. I will protect this land and all who live here, until I am no longer needed."

For many generations, Kira sat atop the shrine, which looked over the entire village, and watched over his family and the people of his village. As time passed he watched the changes that time brought, in time, his shrine was sort for worship, and Kira was eventually mistaken as a god watching over the village. Kira never believed himself to be a god for Tenshi, but instead he proclaimed himself the guardian of Tenshi.

Many new moons had come and gone, until Kira found himself of no need to the people of Tenshi anymore. Kira passed his time waiting for his end by closely observing the children and watching them play, sometimes he would like to pretend that he was a part of the game and would follow along with what the children were doing, it made him feel alive again even though he had forgotten what that was like. He knew no one could see him but sometimes he could feel eyes watching him, but he never felt scarred or danger coming from those eyes but warmth as he watched the young boy looking back at him as the boy smiled and waved at him he felt he had a new reason to continue to exist.

One day, as Kira was watching the clouds, a loud bang was heard from inside his shrine. Peaking his head through the roof to see what the noise was, he spots the young boy; he was no older than Kira was before he died. The boy had shut the door to the shrine and was looking for something to block the door with. Hovering above, Kira observed the boy wondering what he was doing here, the wasn't fast enough for the doors to the shrine were bashed in, a group of mean looking boys surrounded the boy, they then pounced on him and pinned him down. The biggest boy, which appeared to be their leader began to wail into the boy punching and kicking him. Watching in horror as the bigger boy beat into the young boy, Kira grits his teeth as he feels the pain of the boy being attacked, 'I can't.'

The bigger boy leaves the shrine for a minute and arrives back with a big heavy rock. The other boys move out of the way but still pin down the young boy; they make room on his right arm for where the bigger boy plans to drop the rock on. "HELP ME. SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME." The boy cries out in hopes that someone can hear him, but his cries for help were then replaced with screams of pain, as the rock smashes down on his arm, braking the bones in his arm. The rage swells up inside Kira, he does not wish to watch anymore, before he could think Kira sends all the boys pinning the boy down flying across the room. The bigger boy freaks out wondering what just happened but before he could run away, before something happens to him, Kira grabs onto the back of the boys shirt and throws him against the walls of the shrine repeatedly until Kira, literally, kicks the boy out of his shrine, on his ass. The bigger boy and the rest of the others run for their lives away from the shrine crying, while Kira laughs at them. Looking over at the boy, who had passed out from the pain, Kira picked up the boy's body carefully and moved him into a more comfortable spot near the statue.

A few hours had passed before the boy finally woke up, grasping his arm in pain the boy looked around at his surroundings. Looking down, the boy found himself lying on a futon, wondering how he got to be where he was, the boy spotted Kira carrying a small pan of hot water, placing it next to the boy Kira smiles at the boy. "How are you feeling?"

The boy looks at Kira confused, "Who…are you?" the boy asks Kira who is wringing out a cloth from the hot water and placing it on the boy's forehead. "Name's Kira. I'm the one who saved you from those bastards who were attacking you." The boy looked surprised at Kira and at the language he just used considering his age. Looking closely at Kira, the boy noticed something off about him.

"Oh yes, if you're wondering why I seem a bit off, it's because I'm dead." Kira casually announces to the boy who just looks confused. "Huh?"

"That's right, I'm a ghost or a spirit as I would like to be called."

Looking down slowly with a nervous look to him, he realises that Kira is hovering just above the ground. "Wha…Wha Wha WHA WHAAA WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT. WHAT THE HELL. WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU?" The boy cries out while pointing his shaking hand at Kira,

"Um… I just told you, not a minute ago! I'm dead! So that means that I'm a ghost." The boy just stares at Kira with a blank look. "Oh, I hope those blows to the head didn't leave you all slow in the head now." Kira teases the boy in a cheeky tone. The boy becomes riled up by this, in doing so pain shoots through his broken arm. Grasping his arm in pain, the boy collapses into the futon from the pain.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kira asks, placing himself closer to the injured boy.

Looking up at the ghost of Kira, the boy strangely felt calm and safe with him, like he was with a close friend he had known for years. "You asking me that actually lessens the pain. Strange that." The boy answers sounding confused as he does.

This brings a warm smile to Kira's face, reaching his hand out to the boy. A feeling of warmth is felt on the boys head as he looks up finding Kira patting him on the head. "You know something; I've been alone for the past two thousand years and never did I feel alone or needed someone to talk to or play with. I actually felt content with being by myself, even when I was alive I preferred to be by myself, but for some reason, being with you, I couldn't find myself to being alone again." A small blush is shown both the boys faces. "If it's alright, can I call you my friend?… I've never had one before."

The boy smiles warmly at Kira as he holds his hand out in front of him. "I'd be glad to call you my friend."

Tears build up in the eyes of a ghost Kira, feeling embarrassed he tries to wipe them away before the boy could see them. Extending his hand Kira grasps the hand of the boy in a hand shake, "Thank you, I can't remember being this happy to tell you the truth."

The boy lies back down onto the futon to rest a little more, grasping his arm to support it. Feeling terrible for his new friend, Kira thinks desperately of a way to help the boy. An idea suddenly pops into his head, thinking it over for the best way to do it.

"Um, I have an idea. Now this may hurt a little bit but I want you to bear with it, I think I may be able to restore your arm." The boy looks over at Kira with a bit of worry.

"How so? Do ghosts have the power to heal the bodies of the living?" the boy asks hoping Kira knew what he was doing.

"Well, no, not exactly. But, I may be able to repair the bones in your arm by shifting some of my energy into your arm which should act as a rip to turn back the time before your arm broke." Trying to explain it in a way that should make sense, but in truth, he's just making this up as he goes.

Looking unconvinced, the boy shoots a look of disbelief at Kira. "Have you actually done anything like this before?"

Feeling found out, Kira tries to keep his cool. "Well no, I haven't, but since I am not of this world anymore I've managed to pick up a few little tricks that come in handy. For example, take a look at the statue."

The boy gazes up towards the statue and studies it. "What about the statue? Is there something wrong with it?" the boy asks still trying to figure out what Kira was asking him to see on the statue.

"So, you really don't notice it, do you?" Kira says, in a proud manner.

"What are you talking about? It's simply just a new statue, a replica of the old on that the villagers rebuilt." The boy expressively states.

Hearing this, a big smile makes its way onto Kira's face. "Wrong. That is, in fact, the same statue that my father and brother made nearly two thousand years ago."

A surprised expression appears on the boy's face when he hears this.

"How's that so, it looks like it's brand new. And how can you stop something from aging?"

Bringing a finger to his chin, Kira thinks deeply as to how to explain it to the boy. "Well… um." Looking around, Kira spots a pile of building wood in the corner of the shrine, "Ah, that'll work." Floating over to the pile of wood, Kira picks up a plank and floats back to the boy.

After a few minutes of silence, Kira takes a deep breath (even though he doesn't need to breathe anymore) and focuses his energy into the wood, suddenly it begins to twist and bend, morphing about until it moulds into a sphere. The boy gazes at it in amazement.

"Wow, incredible… Do you think it really will work?" Kira faces the boy with a serious look on his face.

"I'm going to be honest. I'm not fully sure it will, I've never done this on a living creature before but, you're going to have to trust me." Kira tells the boy as he looks him in dead in the eyes. The boy nods as he braces himself. Kira hands the boy a stick to bite down on as he prepares to make things right.

"Oh by the way, before I forget. What's your name?" Kira asks the boy who feels comfort being with him.

"It's Keiichi. Maebara Keiichi."

**A/N: Well it took me almost a year but I've finally fixed my work. I'm back on track and I'm getting my life sorted out. I'm setting out to get my Cert in Animation next year and hopefully take classes on Japanese. I'm socialising more now, getting out of the house and hanging with my mates and doing better now too. I'm staying out of trouble and I've quite smoking now too and I'm planning to join a gym also.**

**I'm back and I'm going to try to bring out a new chapter every two weeks for each…**

**Hyde: Wow every two weeks, that's so cool, we're all so excited now. That's what you said in your last chapter you did.**

**Jekyll: Uh dude, we just kinda talked about this not too long ago.**

**Hyde: OooooOOooo.**

**Jekyll: Shut Up. But yeah I'm getting back to my other stories too even the ones I haven't uploaded yet so…**

**Hyde: Which have also taken you SOOOO LONG to actually add anything to them.**

**Jekyll: Dude, if you interrupt me one more time… I'm gonna hurt you. But anyway, yeah every two weeks or sooner I'll try to bring a new chapter out for my stories so be sure to…**

**Hyde: Big whoop, they're just gonna be a pile of crap you'll stick together in the last minute or so.**

**Jekyll: I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA FUC— (Cut scene) So yeah, hopefully a new chapter every two weeks. Post reviews about what you like and what you don't like so I can improve upon that. Bye now.**


End file.
